Lie to me
by sara-chan
Summary: Chap 3 (AU, RanKen) Ken lives in Tokyo, in a rich family. His parents hires a new teacher for him, named Aya Fujimiya. But who is this mysterious man? Is he a real teacher? Ken's life will be turned upside down...
1. The Hidaka family

**TITLE :** Lie to me

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan

**PAIRING:** Ran/Ken

**RATING:** R

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, angst, violence, Ken-torture, AU

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss Kreuz is not mine. I'm just a poor student.

**SUMMARY:** Ken lives in Tokyo in a rich family. His parents employ a new teacher for him, named Aya Fujimiya. But who is this mysterious man? Why is he hiding? The truth isn't always pleasant to learn, especially when it's linked to Ken's own life.

**A/N:** Well, I hope this fic will be as good as the first one I have made, _French Lessons._ The plot is a bit complicated, but don't worry, I have already planned the entire story! Okay, let's go!

* * *

**LIE TO ME**

**Chapter 1:** THE HIDAKA FAMILY

* * *

Ken got out of the limousine before the car stopped in front of the residence. He waved at Matsuya, the driver, who sent him back his smile. At 51 years old, tall and with grey hair, in his black formal suit, the man fondly looked at the young boy with fatherly affection. All in the Hidaka house loved the cheerful and exuberant Ken A. Hidaka.

At 17 years old, the young man was full of life and energy. He always had a smile, a friendly word for everyone. He was a real gem in the family. Chuckling softly at his thoughts, Matsuya climbed back in the limousine. He felt much happier suddenly.

**- YYY -**

Before going to see his mother in the living-room like he usually did when he came back from school, Ken made a break to the kitchen. He thought he'd be able to take something without Maya knowing it, but the old woman wasn't born yesterday.

"Ken Hidaka! I catch you again pinching my cookies!" she growled, hands on hips, in a severe tone of voice. But when she saw the boy's grin and sparkling mocha eyes filled with amusement and cheer, the old woman sighed with fondness and told him to clear off before she kicked his pretty ass.

Ken fled, giggling all the way in the corridor. It was a ritual between them, that he came pestering her after school. Even if she scolded and growled, he knew she enjoyed their 'quarrel' like he did.

In front of the tall door of the living-room, Ken adjusted his shirt and brushed his chocolate brown hair with a hand. Deeming himself presentable, he softly knocked on the door. An elegant and musical voice told him to enter.

The room was richly decorated. A huge crystal chandelier was hung at the white ceiling; each stone shone brightly everywhere, making them looking like diamonds. Paintings from famous artists were hung up on the walls; all were authentic. A leather couch stood in the middle of the room, behind a gorgeous piano. Beyond that, a huge library stood in the back of the room, with hundreds of books, each one as beautiful as the other. When he entered this room, Ken always felt he was in a museum. Everything was arranged so beautifully that everybody who entered there gaped with admiration. And all this was done by the woman sitting now on the couch.

Ken's brown eyes met Tomoyo Hidaka's ones of the same chocolate colour. Her pale and delicate skin made her appear like a fragile porcelain doll. Her regular features were perfect. A red fine mouth, huge captivating eyes, delicate thin eyebrows and long dark hair falling loosely behind her back. She wore a white silk kimono trimmed with red and purple flowers, matching perfectly with her ivory skin.

Ken had never seen a woman more beautiful than his mother. For him, she was the embodiment of gracefulness and perfection.

He slowly stepped toward the couch, sat near her, and then gave her a respectful and affectionate peck on her check.

"Konnichi-wa Okaa-san."

Tomoyo put down her porcelain cup on the coffee table, then smiled to him. "Ken, I have something to tell you. Your father and I discussed about it for some time now, and we have made a decision today."

Ken picked a cup of a tea and a cookie, then sat back comfortably against the cushions. At the motion of his father though, he frowned and looked at his mother. "About what, Okaa-san?"

The beautiful Japanese woman smiled, pleased to see her son acting and eating as gracefully and delicately as she had taught him to do during his childhood. Ken had always been a fast and obedient learner.

"We have called a teacher to learn you at home. You won't have to go at school anymore. It'll be much easier for you. Dr Hinoto approved our decision. He said it'll do some good for your health. What do you think, Ken?"

The young teen thought about what his mother said to him. She was right. For the past two weeks, Ken had felt even more tired than what he was normally used to. Even if Matsuya picked him up at school with the limo, that didn't relieve his sudden drowsiness. His attacks had been coming more and more frequently.

"Okay, when does he come?"

"Tomorrow morning. You will have to be there to meet him. I'm counting on you, Ken," his mother sternly said.

"Nani? Are you saying that I'm not well-behaved?" Ken asked with innocent eyes.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, and she didn't waste her breath to answer the obvious. Ken grinned sheepishly, making the usual calm and elegant woman smiled.

"Ken Alexander," she firmly repeated. "I'm serious."

The young man then nodded and put down his empty cup of tea. "I'm going upstairs now." He gave another peck on his mother's cheek, then stood up. When he opened the door, he suddenly noticed he had forgotten to ask the question anyone would have asked. "What is his name by the way?"

The dark-haired lady raised her head from her book. "Fujimiya. Aya Fujimiya."

Ken frowned while he walked toward his bedroom. _Aya_? Wasn't it a girl's name? Why would a man be given a girl's name? Very odd…

Two hours later, his homework was done, and Ken was bored. He looked around his room, as if something would pop out and free him from the boredom. His eyes stayed on his soccer ball, but he dismissed the idea. He shouldn't play at this time. It was getting dark outside. The young teen decided to go for a walk in the garden.

He was in the stairs when he heard voices coming from the corridor. It was his father who was back from work and one of his colleagues.

Reiji Hidaka. A lot of people said Ken looked like his father. The same tanned skin, the same mocha brown eyes and short chocolate hair, but there stopped the similarities. While his father was all in muscles and very tall; Ken had delicate features like his mother. His mocha eyes were so gorgeous they seemed to shine brightly like brown diamonds. His bangs fell on his eyes and around his cheeks, accentuating his sparkling eyes. He was slender and thin, which made Ken furious because a soccer player shouldn't look like a girl. But that was how he looked like, a handsome young 17 year old teen.

Reiji Hidaka was elegant. He always wore a serious and concentrated face. He never smiled nor made a joke. He was always in his study under a lot of paperwork and books. Ken rarely saw his father during the day and the evening. In fact, Ken didn't know how to describe his relation with his father because he never knew what his father thought. For Ken, Reiji Hidaka was a mystery. But he was his father and Ken loved him. Like for his mother, the young teen felt something like a strong respect each time he thought about his father. Ken always told himself that he would belike his father later, if he couldn't be a soccer player, that is.

As if he sensed his son, Reiji turned around. His face didn't change one bit, but he waved him with his finger to approach him.

"Ken, did your mother talk to you about your new teacher?"

His son nodded and smiled excited. "Yes, and I'm okay with it! He's coming tomorrow, right?"

Reiji loosened his tie and nodded as well. "At 9 a.m. I'm going to my study with Mr Crawford."

His father's colleague, the said Crawford, bowed respectfully at Ken, then followed his father behind him.

Ken shrugged, and then walked again toward the garden with his head full of questions.

He wondered what the teacher was like. Maybe Ken could interest him in soccer? They could become friends too! It would be boring to work with someone you didn't like for a full year. It shouldn't be difficult to become friends with this Aya Fujimiya, ne?

Ken raised up his eyes toward the sun, which was disappearing far away in the sky. The young teen had this sudden feeling that something was going to happen. Soon. Something that would change his life forever.

**TBC…**

* * *

_So, how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Click the pretty blue button below to let me know._

_Next chapter: the new teacher, Aya/Ran arrives. _

_Ja__! _

_sara__-chan_


	2. The new teacher

**TITLE:** Lie to me

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan

**PAIRING:** Ran/Ken

**RATING:** R

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, angst, violence, Ken-torture, AU

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss Kreuz is not mine. I'm just a poor student.

**SUMMARY:** Ken lives in Tokyo in a rich family. His parents employ a new teacher for him, named Aya Fujimiya. But who is this mysterious man? Why is he hiding? The truth isn't always pleasant to learn, especially when it's linked to Ken's own life.

**A/N:** thank you guys for your reviews! Hope you will still enjoy my fic!

* * *

**LIE TO ME**

**Chapter 2:** THE NEW TEACHER

* * *

"My name is Aya Fujimiya."

The cold and icy tone of the man made Ken gulp nervously and shudder from head to toe. Oooookay! Maybe he'd have more difficulties than he thought to become friends with his new teacher. The man's intense amethyst eyes made Ken even more nervous. It was as if the man was trying to know Ken's deepest secrets. The brunette felt naked under the piercing gaze. Like he was an open book. He had never felt that before with anyone else.

Added to his choking violet eyes, Fujimiya had red hair contrasting strongly with his pale white skin. Ken supposed the redhead was around 24-25 years old. He was the classic and typical teacher. Rectangular glasses, brown suit with black tie. And he looked to be very severe.

_It's sure going to be great fun_, the brunette thought dryly.

His parents talked with his teacher one last time, then left them for Ken's first lesson. A long silence followed during which Ken was standing up near the desk which would be used during his course.

The brunette discretely glanced at his new teacher and nearly had a heart attack. Fujimiya was looking straight at him. Ken's agitation became more and more visible. Nervously moistening his lips, Ken shifted his weight from one foot to the other. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was surprised he wasn't already babbling.

_Ooookay__. It's getting very embarrassing. What is he waiting for? When is he going to start his lesson?_

As if he had heard his thoughts, the redhead straightened up. "Ken, what are you doing? Take a seat. I don't think you'd want to work while standing up, right?"

Ken felt his cheeks flushed. He quickly sat on his chair and took his pen and books.

_Jerk!_

Something told him those lessons wouldn't be as _great_ as he had thought.

_Wonderful!_

**- YYY -**

At 12:15, Ken came in the kitchen with slow steps and a scowling look. Maya looked up from his cake, but when she saw the teen's face, she raised a brow. "Your lesson is finished, Ken-kun?" she asked.

The brunette collapsed on a chair and nodded. "The next course will start at 14:00 and end at 17:00."

The old woman wiped her hands on her apron. She took a cup full of tea and offered it to the teen. Ken gave her a thankful smile, though his frown didn't leave his face. "Maya, this guy is unpleasant, cold and asocial! Each time I say something, he looks at me with this scowl on his face that makes me want to run faaaaar away from him. I won't be surprised if he could freeze fire with his icy eyes!"

Ken was pretty sure the redhead's eyes were made of laser because each time the brunette made a false answer on a problem; his teacher would shoot him a death glare. If looks could kill, well… let's say there wouldn't be anymore Kenken at dinner. Damn, and he had to endure the man for an entire year!

_Maybe not if he kills you with work!_ Ken's mind said.

_Shit!_ Ken shuddered.

It was very possible. Ken had never met a teacher who would give so much work. They had worked for 3 hours, but Ken felt like they had finished the entire program. With how things were going on, the brunette wouldn't last very long. Ken groaned at these thoughts.

Maya chuckled and gently patted his shoulder. "Ken-kun, look at it this way. It's for your own good. It's for your health, and it was your parents who asked Fujimiya-san to come."

Ken sighed, then grinned. "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that this guy is a jerk!"

The old woman laughed and soon after, the kitchen was filled with laughs.

That was then how Ken's lessons followed with Mr Fujimiya everyday. From 9a.m. to 12 p.m. then from 2 p.m. to 5 p.m. His teacher taught him all the subjects he had at school. Math, English, History, Physics, Chemistry… Ken was in fact astounded at his sensei's knowledge. It was indeed rare to find a teacher that taught _all_ the subjects. Usually, each teacher did only one subject. Beside, Fujimiya was quite younger than most of his teachers at his school. __

_This guy is not normal. That's all there is to it Ken._

Nevertheless, Ken had to admit Fujimiya was a good teacher. Ken wasn't very good in Chemistry, but since the redhead explained him all the reactions, everything became clear. Yeah, Ken had to give him credit that he was good at teaching.

_But that's all. I'm still thinking he is an insensible bastard! _Ken thought while getting out of the limo.

Ken was coming from the stadium. Every Wednesday, he would be there to teach soccer to his kids. He wasn't alone to do it of course. He would already be dead otherwise, but even with Omi's help, Ken could now already feel the first signs of tiredness.

"Are you alright Ken-san?" Matsuya asked, getting off of the limo too.

The chocolate-eyed teen gave him a reassuring smile. "Haï, don't worry. I'm just tired."

"Do you want me to help you?" the old man asked with a frown.

Ken dismissed it with a sign of his hand. After saying his farewell to Matsuya, the brunette walked toward the door. The yard had never been so long to him before than today. Usually, he loved to walk along it. The sakura trees would blossom wonderfully while flowers would lie along his path. But today, their show didn't catch his eyes. All Ken wanted was to go to his bed and sleep.

_And take these damn pills._

Panting and eyes too wide to not denote his illness, Ken was approaching the front door when it suddenly opened in front of him.

Brad Crawford was standing before him.

"Ken-kun, I thought it was you."

The brunette blinked and lifted a brow. _How could he know I would be behind the door?_ _Is he a mind-reader or what?_

"Konnichi-wa Crawford-san," Ken smiled at him while stepping in the hall. Suddenly, he staggered on his feet, but Crawford caught him just in time before he fell. The man leaded him to the living-room where he helped him sit on the couch. The business man left the room shortly and came back with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here, these are your pills, right?" the man asked him.

Ken nodded and swallowed them as quickly as he could. He sighed then, feeling much better, and fell back against the couch. A thought crossed his mind; how could Crawford know where his pills would be? He had never been in the bedroom before… The teen dismissed the problem; he was too tired to think about it. His brain was trying to function normally again. When his breath was much slower and calmer, Ken muttered a soft 'thanks' , which Crawford answered with his usual silence. The older man wasn't in fact too different than Fujimiya. Both were the silent and cold type. At the name of Fujimiya, Ken jumped.

"Shit! Sensei is waiting for me! My lesson is going to start in 10 minutes!" He was then standing up when Brad wrapped his hand around Ken's waist.

"Let me help you Ken-kun. You are still tired."

The brunette flushed bright red at the taller man's closeness but he nodded at his offer. Both men climbed the stairs slowly when Ken turned toward Crawford again. "Has my father come back?"

"Not yet. He returned to the company an hour ago but he will be back soon. Why?"

Ken frowned. "Hum, it's strange. I thought I heard a noise in his office." He shrugged. "I must have been wrong. Let's go, ne?" They climbed up the stairs and went to the first floor.

When all were silent again, the door of Reiji Hidaka's office shut softly back after the shadow in the room was sure no one was around the hall or the stairs. Walking toward the neat and perfectly tidy desk, the intruder frowned annoyed. He then took his cell phone out from his jacket suit. Someone at the other line answered him.

_/Report./_

"Nothing in the office. Nothing either in Mrs Hidaka's room," the shadow replied.

_/Okay. How is it with the boy?/_

"Fine."

_/You know what you have to do. Continue the mission according to plan./_

"Haï. Abyssinian out."

The communication stopped. A rustle of clothes indicated that the cell phone went back in his jacket. Shutting the door after him, he put back on his rectangular glasses and climbed the stairs to return to his student Ken Hidaka, ready to play the role of the teacher Aya Fujimiya again.

**TBC…**

* * *

_Okay, that was short. But well, I don't know if there are still some people reading this fic. -looks around- Please review_

_Sara-chan_


	3. Dinner together?

**TITLE:** Lie to me

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan

**PAIRING:** Ran/Ken

**RATING:** R

**WARNINGS:** yaoi, angst, violence, Ken-torture, AU

**DISCLAIMERS:** Weiss Kreuz is not mine. I'm just a poor student.****

**A.N:** I'm sorry for the long delay! I can't believe this fic hasn't been updated for a year! Hope I still have some ppl reading it.

* * *

**LIE TO ME**

**Chapter 3:** DINNER TOGETHER?

* * *

Ken sighed happily as he lay down on the green grass. His mocha eyes gazed dreamily at the blue sky while a huge smile appeared on his heart-shaped face. He breathed deeply in the pure air that surrounded him and felt his heart beat steadily.

_I wish I could stay here forever._

_/…you!/_

_Huh? _

Ken froze. He had heard something. He sat up and looked around, but there was no one except himself on this hill. Trees were the only things he could see from his spot. The brunette shrugged and was getting back on laying down when he heard the same voice.

_/You… I… stay back or…/_

What was that? Ken suddenly stood up. Heart stammering wildly inside his chest, he looked again around him. What was going on? Who was speaking? He could only grasp some words, but they didn't make any sense to him.

"HEY!" Ken yelled. "Who are you?" No one answered him. Was he hallucinating? When he thought he was going crazy, a strong wind blew right toward him.

_/Ken, I will kill you./_

**-YYY-**

Ken awoke with a gasp. Fists clenching tightly around the couch, he stared at the wall, utterly frightened.

_/Ken, I will kill you./_

What did the dream mean? A dream…

That was just a dream! He shouldn't be scared. It wasn't real! Shivering suddenly in his white tee-shirt and black jeans, the brunette decided to make some hot chocolate. He checked his watch and saw it was only 2 p.m.

_2 p.m !!!_

But then that meant it was time for his…

"You are finally awaked?" a deep voice suddenly said.

Ken nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned back and gasped when he saw Aya Fujimiya sitting closed to the windows with a book on his laps. The man took off his glasses and looked down at him with cool eyes.

_Oh shit… _ He had completely forgotten about his lesson. He had played soccer this morning and had come back home very tired. So after eating a bit, he had decided to take a nap before his teacher arrived. He hadn't planned on sleeping so deeply that he'd forget his lesson.

How embarrassing!

Ken stood up and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, sensei! I didn't mean to oversleep!" He opened one of his eyes, anxious about the redhead's answer. The man was so strict and cold with him that Ken didn't know when he was angry or not. When he thought about it, he had never seen the man wearing a smile on his face since he came a month ago.

Aya rose from his chair and throw a cold gaze at his student. "Let's move to your room. I hope your exercises are finished."

Ken flinched but nodded silently. They climbed the stairs that leaded to the brunette's chambers. As he was looking for his books, he noticed that he had a message on his cell phone.

_[Your father and I won't be at home tonight. Meetings… If you need anything, call us._

_Love, Okaa-san.]_

Ken frowned as he put down his phone. He was used to his parents' absences. He knew they were busy with their jobs. They were important people after all, so they had a lot of obligations to attend to. But that didn't mean that he was pleased with it. Hell, their family wasn't very affectionate with each other.

Protocol, protocol, protocol… That was what he had been used to live since he was a kid.

Sighing softly and a bit sadly, the young boy grabbed his books and trailed dejectedly toward his desk, where his sensei was waiting. At the man's raised brow, Ken shrugged.

"My parents are out tonight, so if you want to leave sooner, that's fine with me."

Gears were turning inside Aya's mind at this unexpected new. The boy's parents were out tonight? That was an opportunity that he couldn't pass. He hadn't found the time to check the son's room since his last contact with his teammate. He had to find a way to stay here tonight.

When the course ended, Aya was still looking for an excuse. It was Maya that unintentionally offered him one.

"Ken-kun, why don't you ask Fujimiya-san to eat with you tonight?" the old woman smiled when she came to give them some tea.

The boy blinked as if he had just woken up. Aya's lips quirked at the kittenish look. They had worked non stop this afternoon, but Aya was pleased with Ken. At first, he had thought the boy would be a lazy and uncooperative student. Their first meeting hadn't been a memorable one after all. But the redhead found soon that the boy loved to learn. Even if he didn't show it, Aya started to like his sessions with the brunette. Teaching wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Ken nodded slowly, as if the simple action was too hard for him. "Why not? Sensei, would you like to stay a bit with us?" Ken shared a smile with the woman and added. "But I'm warning you, we will share dinner with Maya and Matsuya. I can't stand eating in the dinner room. Too big for me!"

"It's fine with me," Aya replied and thanked for his offer. Silently, he was relieved he didn't have to sneak during the night. He would just have to invent an excuse so that he could check Ken's room without the boy behind him.

**- YYY -**

Dinner went surprisingly well. The two domestics were a bit uneasy at Aya's appearance in the kitchen, but once Ken started to babble non stop, everyone seemed to relax. The teacher didn't miss the open affection both older servants felt toward their young master. The way Maya would smile at the brunette's stories or the way Matsuya's eyes would soften whenever Ken laughed… the boy was truly loved by those two persons.

Aya's thoughts stopped when he approached his student's rooms. He had just left the kitchen, once dinner was finished and he had told them he was going to the bathroom. That wasn't exactly a lie. He did go there, but why not doing his mission while he was finally alone?

Opening silently the door, the redhead entered and looked quickly around. Nothing was out of place. He walked toward the desk and opened each drawer.

Nothing.

_Damn!_

Lips set in a thin line, Aya glared once more at the room. His eyes settled on the sole painting representing a beach with golden sand. It was truly beautiful.

Maybe..?

"What are you doing here?"

Aya leapt back and found himself with Ken before him. Shit!

"Sensei?" asked the brunette again as his brows furrowed, perplexed to see his teacher in his room.

"I was looking for my glasses and I thought that I could have forgotten them in your room," he answered coolly without a flinch. He silently sighed when Ken nodded and smiled at him.

"Did you find them?" the boy asked as he entered and flopped down on his bed. He kicked out his shoes and grabbed his pillow as if it was a teddy bear.

_Cute_, Aya thought with a smile, but he quickly put back on his scowling face. What was he thinking, staring at his student like that when he had a mission to accomplish? That wasn't professional at all. That damn Yohji would be rolling on the floor, laughing like crazy, if he knew about this short distraction.

"Yes thank you," he replied coldly. "I will leave now."

"Wait!" Ken shouted as he jumped from his bed and ran toward him. The redhead glared down at the teen, but the latter didn't seem to be fazed at all. Aya didn't want to stay anymore. His mission tonight was a failure. He hadn't found the documents and he had wasted his time.

Though a part of him said that he didn't really regret what had happened tonight.

Aya's musings didn't go any farther because at this moment, a certain brunette with mocha eyes fell right in his arms.

How?

Ken must have caught his foot with the carpet. The boy was a real klutz sometimes.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Sensei! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh man! I'm such an idiot! I always put my foot there, so I should know right?"

Ken was blabbering. And was blushing, Aya noticed. That made the brunette look even more cutter.

Aya immediately released the boy's arms as if he was on fire. His eyes turned into a freezing cold purple color and he stepped back. "Oyasumi Ken."

The door closed sharply behind him, leaving a blinking and surprised Ken inside the room.

Walking stiffly toward his white Porsche, Aya grabbed his phone and composed a number. When he heard the click at the other side of the phone, he summoned all his willpower to act calm.

"Mission failure for tonight."

**TBC…**

* * *

_Still interested? Wanna read more? Review please!!!_


End file.
